rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 12
Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 12 is a fanmade season and sequel to Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 11, created by Kaiko Rimen. The winner of this season was Chanel Prada and Melanie Marshmallow was voted Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestant Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Kaiko's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in 3rd place before the final lip-sync. :█ After a 4 way lip-sync between the final 4, the contestant was chosen to be in the top 3 :█ After a 4 way lip-sync between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant entered the competition in Episode 8. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, & won re-entry into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated and was eliminated again without lipsyncing. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes Episode 1: ''"Colour Splash"'' *'Guest Judge:' Kesha *'Main Challenge:' Create a look based around a specific colour. *'Mini-Challenge': Pose for a photoshoot while having paint thrown on them. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Deluge' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Assign Colours *'Main Challenge Winner: Chanel Prada'' * '''Bottom Two: Melanie Marshmallow & Poppy Ginger * Lip-Sync Song: Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) by Shakira * Eliminated: Poppy Ginger Episode 2: ''"High School Rusical"'' *'Guest Judge:' Lucas Grabeel & Louis Tomlinson *'Main Challenge:' Compete in a lip-sync battle in teams. *'Runway Theme:' Fall Realness *'Mini-Challenge': Dance-off to RuPaul's "Call Me Mother". *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Sabotage Rivers & Lila Morris' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: Sabotage Rivers'' * '''Bottom Two: Tallulah Jones & Deluge * Lip-Sync Song: Cherry by Rina Sawayama * Eliminated: Tallulah Jones Episode 3: ''"Drag Family Matters"'' *'Guest Judge:' Nick Jonas & Gabbie Hanna *'Main Challenge:' Act in scenes of the new comedy sitcom; Drag Family Matters. *'Runway Theme:' Smokey Glamour *'Mini-Challenge': Rusical Chairs *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Annabelle Myers, Kitty Diore & Wendy Macchiato' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: Princess Bombshell'' * '''Bottom Two: Celia Seafoam & Hayley Rocket * Lip-Sync Song: Honestly by Gabbie Hanna * Eliminated: Hayley Rocket Episode 4: ''"DQAs: Drag Queen Awards"'' *'Guest Judge:' Michael Urie & Dua Lipa *'Main Challenge:' Come up with funny banter and take jabs at the other queens while presenting awards for different categories at the first ever DQAs. *'Mini-Challenge': Drag up Headpieces *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Princess Bombshell' *'Main Challenge Winners: Deluge & Kitty Diore'' * '''Bottom Two: Wendy Macchiato & Lin Lei Cockpipe * Lip-Sync Song: Blow Your Mind (Mwah) by Dua Lipa * Eliminated: Lin Lei Cockpipe Episode 5: ''"Ru-ock Concert"'' *'Guest Judge:' Jamal Sims & Noah Galvin *'Main Challenge:' Record verses and perform in a rock lip-sync battle. *'Runway Theme:' Banjee Bling *'Mini-Challenge': Punk rock quick drag *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Chanel Prada' *'Main Challenge Winner: Celia Seafoam'' * '''Bottom Two: Lila Morris & Princess Bombshell * Lip-Sync Song: Boogie Feet by Kesha ft Eagles of Death Metal * Eliminated: Princess Bombshell Episode 6: ''"Drag Fashion"'' *'Guest Judge:' Zaldy & Rita Ora *'Main Challenge:' Promote and Advertise a new drag clothing line *'Runway Theme:' Glitz, Glamour and Sparkles *'Mini-Challenge': Bedazzle potato sacks *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Kitty Diore' *'Main Challenge Winner: Chanel Prada'' * '''Bottom Two: Lila Morris & Wendy Macchiato * Lip-Sync Song: Girls by Rita Ora ft Cardi B, Bebe Rexha & Charli XCX * Eliminated: Wendy Macchiato Episode 7: ''"Snatch Game"'' *'Guest Judge:' Khloe Kardashian & Kate Upton *'Main Challenge:' Snatch Game *'Runway Theme:' Capes *'Mini-Challenge': Reading is Fundamental *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Sabotage Rivers' *'Main Challenge Winner: Deluge'' * '''Bottom Two: Lila Morris & Celia Seafoam * Lip-Sync Song: Take Me Out by Emma Blackery * Eliminated: Lila Morris Episode 8: ''"Unclockable Kimmy Shade"'' *'Guest Judge:' Tituss Burgess & Ariana Grande *'Main Challenge:' Act in the new sitcom, "Unclockable Kimmy Shade". *'Runway Theme:' Steampunk *'Mini-Challenge': Designing nails and hand modeling fruits and vegetables. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Melanie Marshmallow' *'Main Challenge Winner: Melanie Marshmallow'' * '''Bottom Two: Chanel Prada & Sabotage Rivers * Lip-Sync Song: breathin by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Sabotage Rivers Episode 9: ''"Social Media Rusical"'' *'Guest Judge:' Chaz Bono & Adam Lambert *'Main Challenge:' The queens must wow the judges in a live singing, dance number inspired by Social Media Apps. *'Runway Theme:' Animal Print Glamour *'Mini-Challenge': Take a beach selfie with the Pit Crew. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Chanel Prada' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Choose the roles for the main challenge. *'Main Challenge Winner: Annabelle Myers'' * '''Bottom Two: Kitty Diore & Melanie Marshmallow * Lip-Sync Song: Fall In Line by Christina Aguilera ft Demi Lovato * Eliminated: Melanie Marshmallow At the end of the episode, it is confirmed an eliminated queen will be returning. Episode 10: ''"Andi Mackovers"'' *'Guest Judge:' Cole Sprouse & Kendall Jenner *'Main Challenge:' Makeover the cast of Andi Mack into your drag daughter. *'Returning Queen:' Princess Bombshell *'Mini-Challenge': Pink Quick Drag *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Chanel Prada' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Assign partners *'Main Challenge Winner: Celia Seafoam'' * '''Bottom Two: Kitty Diore & Annabelle Myers * Lip-Sync Song: One, Two Step by Ciara ft Missy Elliott * Eliminated: Annabelle Myers Episode 11: ''"Nintendo Ball"'' *'Guest Judge:' Joe Sugg & Christine Ebersole *'Main Challenge:' Create three looks from scratch; Hyrule Glamour, Pokemon Couture and Super Mario Eleganza Extravaganza *'Mini-Challenge': Everybody Loves Puppets *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Princess Bombshell' *'Main Challenge Winner: Chanel Prada'' * '''Bottom Two: Deluge & Princess Bombshell * Lip-Sync Song: After All by Christine Ebersole * Eliminated: N/A Episode 12: ''"Drag My Wedding"'' *'Guest Judge:' Tan France & Daniel Doheny *'Main Challenge:' Design a bridal gown for your drag wedding. *'Mini-Challenge': Blacklight photoshoot *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Kitty Diore' *'Main Challenge Winner: Princess Bombshell'' * '''Bottom Two: Celia Seafoam & Deluge * Lip-Sync Song: Love Song by Sara Bareilles * Eliminated: Deluge Episode 13: ''"Final Four"'' *'Main Challenge:' Write and perform a solo verse to be included on RuPaul's song "Glamazon". *'Runway Theme: ' Final Four Eleganza Extravaganza *'Lip-Sync Song: ' Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri *'Top 3:' Celia Seafoam, Chanel Prada & Princess Bombshell * Eliminated: Kitty Diore Episode 14: ''"Grand Finale"'' *'Main Challenge:' Perform a solo lip-sync performance to prove why they deserve to be the next Mega Drag Superstar. *'Miss Congeniality:' Melanie Marshmallow *'Top Two:' Chanel Prada & Celia Seafoam *'Winner of Kaiko's Drag Race:' Chanel Prada *'Runner-Up: ' Celia Seafoam * List of Lip-Syncs ** Celia's Lip-Sync Song: Slut Like You by P!nk ** Chanel's Lip-Sync Song: Material Girl by Madonna ** Princess Bombshell's Lip-Sync Song: Ain't No Other Man by Christina Aguilera ** Final Lip-Sync Song: I Wanna Fly by Trevor Moran Trivia * Annabelle Myers is the youngest queen to compete on KDR. * The lip-sync assassins of this season are Lila Morris, Celia Seafoam and Kitty Diore. Lila has sent home Princess Bombshell & Wendy Macchiato, while Celia has sent home Hayley Rocket, Lila Morris & Deluge and Kitty sent home Melanie Marshmallow and Annabelle Myers. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:KDR Category:KDR Season 12 Category:Kaiko Rimen